marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on the Dogs of Hell
The Attack on the Dogs of Hell was a confrontation between the Dogs of Hell and Daredevil in order to both escape from his recent kidnapping and protect an unconscious Punisher and every bystander that was in the gang's way. Background Upon awakening, Daredevil discovered that he was chained to a chimney on a rooftop. As he struggled against the chains and tried to free himself, Punisher wished him a good morning. When Daredevil asked him why he didn't remove his mask, he responded that he didn't care about his identity. Daredevil deduced that the man was a soldier and tried to get him to reveal information about himself. The two began to argue about their differing methods of justice. Daredevil argued that all human beings had a spark of goodness in them, and that there was always hope they would find redemption and change their ways to become better people, while Castle argued that the criminals Daredevil put away always got out of prison again, and continued to hurt innocents, therefore Daredevil's methods were worthless. Castle claimed that the only way to stop the cycle was to kill them. Daredevil then told Castle that he would never stop coming after him, because he was insane and needed to be stopped, so Castle knocked Daredevil unconscious by hitting him with his gun. When Daredevil regained consciousness, he was horrified to find that the Punisher had duct taped a gun to his hand. Castle informed him that there was only one round in the chamber, and that he was wearing body armor, so the only way to stop him was to shoot him in the head. Castle then dragged Grotto into Daredevil's view, explaining that he was going to kill him, and the only way Daredevil could stop him was to shoot Castle. Castle coerced Grotto into telling Daredevil that he had performed hits for the Kitchen Irish mob while he was working for their leader Nesbitt, while being beaten, Grotto finally admitted to killing an old woman who had witnessed one of the hits. Despite hearing all this, Daredevil refused to shoot Grotto. Castle said that he would do it himself, and the only way for Daredevil to stop that from happening would be for him to shoot Castle. Murdock, however, found another way - he used the one bullet in the gun to shoot through his chains and free himself. Attack have been targeted]] Now free, Daredevil charged forward and attacked Frank Castle, but was unable to stop him from fatally shooting Grotto. As Daredevil tried to comfort the dying Grotto, Castle took aim at motorcycles parked outside the Dogs of Hell headquarters. With Grotto now dead having bled out from his fatal wound, Daredevil launched himself at Castle, but Castle was still able to take the shot, causing a large explosion, alerting Jimmy the Bear and his men. Daredevil fought and eventually subdued Castle, taking him inside the building and placing him in a freight elevator to make their escape quickly. fights the Dogs of Hell]] Just as Daredevil was about to leave the building in the elevator with the still unconscious Punisher, bikers from the Dogs of Hell arrived led by their leader Jimmy the Bear, angry at the destruction of their bikes. The old man from the rooftop emerged from his apartment. Daredevil, knowing the man was in danger, left Castle inside the elevator and grabbed Jimmy, threatening him with the empty gun. Once the man was safe, Daredevil pulled the trigger and chuckled before beginning the fight. enters the ground floor lobby]] Despite the seemingly endless wave of Dogs of Hell fighters attacking him with whatever weapons they had in their hands, Daredevil eventually made it down the stairs having knocked out almost all of his attackers. As he entered the ground floor lobby, Daredevil discovered only three bikers remained, keeping him from freedom. As he was so exhausted, Daredevil was unable to dodge one punch to the head which dazed him and allowed his enemies to gang up and beat him repeatedly in the chest and head, but he quickly recovered and knocked out all but one of the bikers remaining. fights the last biker]] In the end, one final biker remained, the largest of the group, who used his strength to throw Daredevil across the long hallway and attempted to strange him to death and even came close to breaking the exhausted Daredevil's back, but he was able to free himself and knocked him out by slamming his head repeatedly against the hard concrete floor before performing a flip and landing one final hard kick against his skull. However, once he returned to the freight elevator, he noticed that Castle had escaped into New York City during the chaos of the fight without Daredevil noticing. Aftermath Back at his apartment, Matt Murdock put on his suit and got ready for the funeral for Grotto. He was visited by Karen Page who helped him with his tie and asked if he was better after taking days off sick, while he had actually been out as Daredevil. They flirted with each other and Page revealed that she had a brother who she had never mentioned before. Once he was ready, Murdock and Page left for the funeral.Daredevil: 2.04: Penny And Dime At Nelson and Murdock Law Office, Murdock and Foggy Nelson listened as Page explained that she had found evidence that Frank Castle had been shot in the head during the Massacre at Central Park and that Samantha Reyes had this evidence that Blake Tower had given to Page, explaining that they should try and find Castle. References Category:Events